Just A Review
by Anonymous Chibi
Summary: [Daikeru][Fluff] Takeru's an aspiring writer who just wants some reviews. So when he finds himself in reviewless dejection, Takeru's lucky he has Daisuke to make it all better! A story that I hope authors can relate to.


**Disclaimer**: Man, if _only_ I owned Digimon… -Pervy yaoi thoughts-  
xD; Kidding. Kidding.  
**Warning**: … Erm… TakeruxDaisuke luff?

**Note(s)**: Hope you enjoy this little ficlet. And maybe some authors can sympathize with Takeru's distress?  
**Date**: 5.25.06

**Just a Review**

.……………………………….

It wasn't until tanned wiry arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders that Takeru was shocked back into reality. Casting his azure gaze over his shoulder for a moment, the blonde expressed a gentle smile. "Hey Dai-chan…"

"What's wrong Takeru?" Plopping his head atop of his boyfriend's, Daisuke's cinnamon gaze turned to the computer screen of which the other had been staring at so intently.

"It's just… nothing."

"It can't be 'just nothing,' if you've been sitting here sulking for the past half hour."

"I was not sulking!"

"Fine, pouting-in-an-all-too-adorable-but-actually-makes-me-concerned way…"

Raising a hand to tenderly grasp onto one of Daisuke's own, Takeru couldn't help but smile. "It's silly."

"Of course it is."

Quirking a brow, the blonde tilted his head back to look at his other half, "Is that supposed to persuade me to tell you?"

"Hmm… No. But it lets me do this." That said, the soccer player lowered his head to briefly capture the blonde's lips in a butterfly kiss, forcing both boys to smile.

Staring up into smoldering eyes of fire for a prolonged moment, Takeru's gaze deviated back to the computer screen, an uncertain frown now governing his features. "You'll laugh at me."

"I won't laugh at you Takeru. I _promise_."

Glancing at the other again, the blonde inquired slowly, "Really?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, prick a needle in my eye if I lie."

"… Is that a children's rhyme?"

"Yup."

"But it's so… violent."

"_Takeru_…" Was the warning growl, though it sounded more akin to a whine.

"Fine, fine…" Sighing before he continued, Takeru began to explain, "You know that story I'm writing?"

"You only tell me about it every other day."

Takeru rolled his eyes. "Well, I've been posting that story on this fanfiction website and… well… I'm just kind of upset that no one is reviewing it."

Raising his free hand to point at numbers on the screen, Takeru continued to explain this unknown territory to his boyfriend. "See this number here? It shows that people are reading the chapters… but not many people ever bother to review them. And I know that shouldn't concern me, and I am just writing this to become a better writer… But it would just help if people told me what they thought about it."

Sighing again, sapphire eyes were became downcast, "I know it's selfish, but it's hard to get better at writing when no one is there to critique it… And it's more than just a little discouraging to think that people don't think your story is _worth_ five minutes to review…"

Tightening his embrace around the blonde, Daisuke gently caressed pale flesh with a chaste kiss. "Don't sweat it; you know your writing's more than good enough as it is. You don't need a bunch of computer junkies to tell you that."

Allowing his lips to twitch into a smile, the writer leaned back into the other's warmth, a slight blush painting his cheeks at the compliment. "Even if that was true… it's just a different feeling to know that your writing is appreciated."

"Well what're you messing around on this website anyway? Why don't you just work on your original novel?"

"I wanted to try my hand at appeasing the masses. How can I win over the world with my own characters when I can't even do that with world-known ones that already exist?"

Relinquishing his hold on the blonde, Daisuke twirled the other boy around in his revolving chair and planted his tan hands on either side of the blonde, holding onto the table behind him. Lowering his face close to the other's, their noses near touching, the burgundy haired male smirked. "Well, if it helps any… you already won me over."

Laughing, Takeru wrapped his arms around Daisuke's shoulders and stood up with an apologetic smile. "Sorry to bore you like this Dai… I know you're not into all this writing stuff."

Shrugging his shoulders, the soccer player snaked his arms about his boyfriend's lean waist, nuzzling into the other's neck. "It's fine… Come on Blondie, let's go drown your sorrows in overly buttery, horrible for your health popcorn and bad horror movies."

Smiling genuinely, Takeru nodded his head slightly, "Sounds like a plan."

There was a companionable silence as the two refused to move, staying as they were. Enraptured by a spell of contentment, Takeru was the first to break from it with a wider smile.

"You know Daisuke, to go watch a movie, we actually have to _go watch a movie_."

Feeling the burgundy haired other smirk rather than seeing him do so, Takeru's only response was, "This is better than a movie."

And Takeru couldn't have agreed more.

.……………………………….

Early the next morning, Takeru awoke to the quiet apartment he shared with Daisuke, an equally shared bed, not so equally shared blankets, and a Daisuke he refused to share with anyone.

Except when the burgundy haired boy wanted to play soccer. Then he was all Taichi's and Ken's.

After relishing a quiet half hour of merely watching Daisuke sleeping, the blonde's stomach forced him out of bed.

He had tried to make breakfast, but promptly ended up throwing away the _creation_ he'd ended up with. Takeru swore it moved on its own… but, so long as Daisuke didn't see it, the blonde would not have to live with jests about his incapability to cook.

Why couldn't Daisuke wake up earlier? He was the chef in this relationship!

Oh well… Yay for cold cereal?

With his uneventful breakfast finished… Well, uneventful save for Takeru's creation of the monster from the Black Lagoon… The basketball athlete moved himself back into the bedroom where he quietly accessed his computer, careful not to wake the still sleeping Daisuke.

He logged onto his e-mail account, sapphire eyes growing wide at the sight of the number fifteen by the words "New Messages."

Fifteen? In just one night?

Better not be spam, or there would be blood to pay.

Clicking open his inbox, the blonde felt himself first go faint, then had to restrain himself in excitement. Each message had been delivered from the all too rare fanfiction website. So without a second thought, the writer opened the first message.

For the span of twenty or so minutes it took the blonde to read through all the messages, a gentle smile remained on his features. Occasionally he was forced to suppress his laughter for the sake of the sleeping Daisuke.

_Daisuke_…

He wasn't sure when his burgundy haired boyfriend had the time to send all these messages or the patience to create so many accounts and e-mail addresses just for this little stunt… Perhaps when Takeru had fallen asleep during a bad chase scene in the movie with equally bad "special effects" for the monster. They ended up watching two horror movies and one of Hikari's chick flicks… All three were somewhat awkward experiences.

Nonetheless, the writer was certain Daisuke had sent the messages. His boyfriend was not as discreet as he would have liked to think. Especially with screen names such as, "Veemonrox82, Keeper-of-Courage, SoccerStar501, and In-love-with-a-blonde."

Actually, the last one was rather endearing.

And oh the comments! Takeru had taken another ten minutes to merely reread some of the messages for the pure pleasure in reading them. Some included details that had nothing to do with Takeru's writing; the remarks ranged from comments about how "hot he must be in real life" to how much the reader wanted to "worship the ground he walked on for writing so beautifully."

But what really brought a grin to the blonde's pleasant features was the particularly long comment a one "Goggle Boy" had left. His more intelligent comments ranging from, "You worded this awkwardly," to "Maybe you should have described this more." Best of all though, was the ending, "Some people can't appreciate the great things right in front of them… But I'm glad I found your writing. It's beautiful! I love it!"

Somehow, Takeru figured that it was meant to be translated as, "Some people can't appreciate the great people right in front of them… But I'm glad I found you. You're beautiful! I love you!"

Pushing away from the desk and abandoning his computer, the blonde tentatively slipped back into the bed, wrapping an arm around the soccer player's waist. Smiling as the other boy lay spooned against him, Daisuke's back to his chest…

"Daisuke?"

Shuffling closer to the familiar warmth on more instinct than anything else, the burgundy haired male made a small sound in response. Grasping hold of the blonde's paler hands within his tan ones, Daisuke moved them toward his chest, holding them close to his heart.

With his lips close to the other's ear, Takeru whispered with a smile. "Love you too Dai-chan."

Daisuke could barely register the kiss the blonde bestowed him in his drowsy state, but he managed to mutter a sluggish, "… Love you… Takeru-chan…"

He probably didn't even know what Takeru had said.

And so that was how Takeru and Daisuke spent the rest of their Saturday morning, snuggled in each other's embrace.

Takeru was not put off in the slightest that his reviews had all been merely sent by his boyfriend. And he didn't mind that the rest of the world still did not recognize his writing. The writing of a boy that would grow into a renowned author.

Because Daisuke had reminded Takeru of something he understood all to well. Takeru understood something that some authors overlooked and took for granted…

He understood that those messages were not 'just reviews' from 'just his boyfriend.'

The praise, the compliments, and the number of reviews didn't matter.

To Takeru it was the thought that was placed into every review that counted.

It was Daisuke's love for him that held merit.

And that… well that was worth more than any review.

.……………………………….

**End Just A Review**


End file.
